


if the lord don’t forgive me (i’d still have my baby)

by theoreticlove



Series: shameless and painless and perfect and ageless [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: But not quite, Interpret This Platonically Or Romantically IDC, M/M, Reunion, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticlove/pseuds/theoreticlove
Summary: celegorm attempts to prove his loyalty to oromë. he need not have.fëanorian week, day 3: celegorm
Relationships: Celegorm | Turcafinwë & Oromë, Celegorm | Turcafinwë/Oromë
Series: shameless and painless and perfect and ageless [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673989
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	if the lord don’t forgive me (i’d still have my baby)

The forest was much the same, but only in that way that forests can be- though trees grow larger and animals vary with the seasons, it still carries the same atmosphere, the same mystery.

To Celegorm, it feels like coming back home after a long time, unsure about the reception he will receive. 

A knife twirled in his hand, and he nearly shook with the force of the anxiety that overwhelmed him. 

The path was familiar beneath his feet, a small blessing, for he was no longer worried about tripping and falling, or losing his way in a place he had once known like the back of his hand. 

For what felt like an hour he walked, carefully avoiding all living creatures, until at last the trees thinned and he arrived at the waterfall.

The waterfall had not changed, either. Crashing water in a pool that was blue as the sky, rocks covered in moss surrounding it. The same waterfall where he had joined his Lord’s Hunt, the same waterfall where he had made his last goodbye (if it could be called a goodbye, a few drops of blood poured into a holy place).

He found a rock overlooking the pool, and gracefully, he fell to his knees. The knife, silver and plain, came to rest against his palm. He took a shaky breath and pressed down. Anything to prove his devotion to the Lord of the Hung once more.

No blood fell.

“Tyelkormo.” Oromë’s hand reached down to wrap around the hilt of the knife, gently prying it from Celegorm’s fingers. Their other hand reached to cup Celegorm’s chin, lifting his head so they were looking at each other.

Celegorm’s breath hitched, his eyes wide. It almost looked like fear. 

He lowered his gaze.

“My lord,” he said, voice wavering. 

“My brave hunter,” they replied, and Celegorm’s heart skipped a beat. “I think there has been enough pain in your life.”

Tears sprung to Celegorm’s eyes as he took in the scent of Oromë- wood and running water and dirt. 

“I’m so sorry,” he said. “Please, please let me prove how sorry I am.” 

“I know you are sorry,” Oromë insisted, golden eyes soft. “I also know that I have already forgiven you.” 

“What?” Celegorm said, his head snapping up. “But- how?”

“Tyelkormo. I forgave you as soon as you left. Did you never feel my presence? When your aim never failed you, did you not think of me?” 

“Of course I did, but I... I thought... I abandoned you. I abandoned the Hunt.” 

“Everyone makes a mistake or two in their lives. Even the wisest of the Valar, such as myself.”

Celegorm, who knew Oromë to be easily the must impulsive of the Valar, fought back a laugh, but could not keep from smiling. 

“Besides, what kind of Lord would I be if I did not welcome back even my most favourite hunter?”

“I’m your favourite hunter?” 

“Surely you knew that! Oh, Tyelkormo, even as you slew your kin your aim was true. I would not have helped you a little if I did not love you.”

“You...”

Without another word, Celegorm flung himself into Oromë’s welcoming arms. Safe in their embrace, he rested his head against their shoulder.

“I love you, too.”

And in the arms of his Lord, secure, finally, in his devotion, Celegorm, perhaps, healed a little from his greatest hurt.


End file.
